Gabriel White Tenma
Gabriel White Tenma is the protagonist of the series Gabriel DropOut. An angel who was the top of her class but turned into a 'Faillen Angel' As the "Faillen Angel", Gab is the opposite of what she was, sarcastic, uncaring and lazy. Her birthday is April 20. Yuri Feats With Vignette April Tsukinose *As she was putting on Vignette's shirt, she sniffed it and told her that she smell so good. *Inside a train at the evening of the beach trip day, she leaned on Vignette to sleep. *The first time she met Vignette to guide her towards her apartment in the human world, she believed that it was fate that they met that day knowing that they attend the same high school, there's no doubt in her mind that God brought them together. *Since knowing that Vignette will stay at the same apartment as hers too, she was shy and wavering to offer her friendship to her. *She can strip her dress in front of Vignette. *For a certain reason, she informed Tapris who was walking with Vignette one evening around the school about Vignette's race as a demon which led Tapris to avoid contacting Vignette. *The evening she visited Vignette's apartment, she was shy that she turned her head to the next side, it was because Vignette appreciated her concern about her once she had a cold, upon bringing her homework and some Oden noodles. *In a New Year festival, she would have blown the horn that announces the end of the world if Vignette's didn't rescue her in three seconds. *She brought her face closer to Vignette before she decided to announce the end of the world when she was completely banned from sweet Sake. *Because Vignette stripped her blue hoodie by force, she asked her if she was going to use it for anything weird. General *To get to eat for free, get a strawberry parfait, and even get seconds by the girls members of the cooking club, she thought that she have found paradise. *As Zelel arrived to her apartment, she welcomed her warmly, expressing how she missed her so very much, yet they just saw each other over New Year's, it was an operation called "Imouto Moe Moe", basically, she used her sweet little sister power to charm her and lie her way out of Heaven, like pretending to keep a picture of Zelel with her, so she's never lonely in the human world. *"Operation Imouto Moe Moe" is what she used in her MMOs on female warriors who were eager to run dungeons with her. *At the onsen, she assumed Satanichia is a lesbian who's forcing herself on her just because Satanichia insistedly obliged her to join her in an onsen pool; recalling the moment her nude body was captured by Satanichia's camera before she got to wear the swimsuit. *Since she tried the red candy drop, she felt an intense throbbing in her chest, an intense feeling welled up inside her right after interacting with Satanichia. *After she tried the red candy drop, she was too nervous to pair with Satanichia at the gym class that she obliged her to stay within three meters of herself. *After trying the red candy drop, she blushes and trembles whenever she's reminded of Satanichia. Gallery GabrielDropOutEpisode4 1341715.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.31 09.43.35.gif Videotogif 2018.12.31 09.43.04.gif Screenshot_20190413-170352.png Screenshot_20190415-075144.png Screenshot_20190415-074950.png Videotogif_2019.04.15_09.13.26.gif Videotogif_2019.04.15_09.12.43.gif 20190624 194047.jpg 20190624 194108.jpg 1478854.jpg 699432.jpg 8643.jpg 86544688.jpg 20190826_233155.jpg 20190826_232912.jpg Category:Yandere Category:Tsundere Category: Gabriel DropOut Category:Characters Category:Kiken